


Jealous Minds They Think Alike

by allylikethecat



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allylikethecat/pseuds/allylikethecat
Summary: "It'll also be good for you to meet some people your own age," Milan had said. Connor didn’t want to meet people his own age.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This chapter/fic is unbetaed, and I apologize for any and all mistakes.
> 
> I don't own any of these characters/people, nothing that happens in this is real, it’s all fake.
> 
> I love David Pastrnak and after watching the Bruins / Oilers game Thursday this somehow happened. 
> 
> Let me know if I missed any warnings or tags.
> 
> Title from Jealous Minds Think Alike by You Me at Six 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as allylikethecat , come say hi!  
> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think!

Connor fiddled with the wrapper on the water bottle he had brought with him from the hotel. He felt anxious and irritable even though he knew that he had no reason to be. They had just beaten the Bruins in regulation. Milan looked over at him and smiled, as if he knew how Connor was feeling and wanted to reassure him. Connor looked back down. He was acting like they had lost rather than won. But the truth was, he didn't want to meet David Pastrnak, who Milan had invited out following the game. He had been his rookie before Connor had been drafted, he explained. They always tried to catch up when they played each other.

"It'll also be good for you to meet some people your own age," Milan had said. Connor didn’t want to meet people his own age.

Connor wanted to bite back that he had Dylan, and Mitch, and by default he had Auston now as well. He didn't need to meet the rookie Milan had before him. Connor ripped the wrapped of the water bottle off by mistake. He winced as the Poland Springs paper tore. He wished Hallsy were here. He was jealous of Pastrnak, a feeling he wasn't necessarily used to dealing with.

"Pasta!" Milan called flagging down the slim Czech boy. Connor resisted the urge to puff out his chest and stare Pastrnak down as he approached. He was wearing skinny jeans that were ripped at the knee, black combat boots and a white tee shirt, a Canadian Goose jacket over top. His messy blonde hair obscured by a gray Love Your Melon beanie. His broken front teeth on full display as he grinned at the table. Connor thought about his own sensible hole less jeans and navy blue sweater. 

"Big brother," Pastrnak said in heavily accented English. Milan stood up and wrapped Pastrnak in a hug. Connor tried and failed to keep the scowl off of his face.

"Nice to meet officially," Pastrnak said when Milan released him, holding out his hand for Connor to shake. Connor stared at it like a snake waiting to bite him before reaching out. Pastrnak's grip was firm, professional without dominating. His hands were warm, and softer than Connor had expected.

"Nice to meet you," Connor parroted back. Pastrnak sat down and instantly began chattering away. He spoke rapid fire and Connor didn’t even try to follow his accent. He chose to ignore him, instead scrutinizing the menu for the Italian restaurant Milan had chosen. "It's still my favorite," he has explained when he first invited Connor out. Connor hadn't realized Pastrnak was included in the dinner plans when he accepted the invitation.

"Davo," Milan said, bringing Connor back to the present. He hadn't noticed that the waitress was standing in front of him waiting to take his order. He flushed; he glanced down quickly and ordered the first thing he saw.

The waitress nodded and walked away, Connor had no recollection of what he had ordered. He looked back down at the simple red and white tablecloth. He looked back up again, trying to figure out how to engage Milan in conversation, he wanted to pull him away from Pastrnak. Jealously curled in his chest. Milan was his. Connor had never excelled at sharing, and it stung knowing that Milan had been Pastrnak’s first. He chose me thought, Connor tried to remind himself. 

He frowned when he realized that Pastrnak had a beer. He recalled seeing that Pastrnak was only twenty in the scouting report, he had scrutinized before the game. He had claimed it was because he was the captain. But in actuality he had wanted to crush the team that had sent Milan away. Milan, who had never let him drink in the United States, claiming he was underage. Connor didn't understand why Pastrnak was allowed.

"Yeah, it's been fun, right Con?" Milan asked and Connor flushed, realizing he had absolutely no idea what they were talking about or what he was being asked.

"What?" He asked dumbly, Milan frowned, but Pastrnak just smiled good naturally.

"I ask, how it to play with Looch? He my first liney in the NHL," Pastrnak said, his smile never wavering. Connor was struck with the sudden urge to knock the rest of Pastrnak's front teeth out. It was surprising, since he had never been a very violent person despite being a hockey player.

"It's good, I'm very lucky to be playing with Milan, even luckier that he chose to play with me," Connor gave Pastrnak a smile that came off a lot nastier than he intended, "it's nice having someone that you can count on to rough up the guys who try and break your smile."

Connor watched as Pastrnak's own smile dimmed and he ran his tongue over his broken teeth self-consciously in a way Connor hadn't expected. He glanced over at Milan, who was glaring like a mother bear gearing up to protect her cubs.

"Yes, lucky," Pastrnak said, his voice taking on a different tone that Connor couldn't place.

"I be back, use washroom," Pastrnak said, standing up, his broken smile once again on display. It seemed forced and slightly dimmed.

Once he was gone Milan turned to fix Connor with a harsh look.

"What is your issue with Pasta?" Milan asked, his voice sharp.

Connor looked down. "Nothing?" Connor tried but Milan shook his head.

"You're kind of being a dick- Pasta's a good kid." Milan said. Connor blushed, suddenly realizing how immature he was being. He was supposed to be a captain.

"Sorry," Connor said, though despite the shame he felt he really wasn't sorry.

Pastrnak returned before Milan could speak again. They were spared from more tense conversation by the arrival of their food.

Connor looked down at the eggplant Parmesan he had apparently ordered. It wasn’t his favorite but it was something he could deal with. 

“We get cannoli after, yes?” Pastrnak asked, breaking the silence and Milan nodded enthusiastically. 

“Fuck, yes, I think Mike’s is one of the things I’ve missed most about Boston,” he said, something that sparked Connor’s interest. 

“Miss me more right?” Pastrnak asked cheekily and Milan rolled his eyes. 

“Always miss you David,” he said bumping shoulders with the Czech boy. Connor shoved and overly large bite of eggplant into his mouth to keep from growling. 

“Do you like cannoli?” Pastrnak asked, his question directed at Connor. He was smiling, brightly again, trying to engage Connor in conversation. He just wanted dinner to be over so that he could go back to the hotel and forget that David Pastrnak existed until the next time they played each other. 

“They’re fine,” he said, looking back down at his food after he spoke. He glanced up at Pastrnak though his lashes. The elder boy nodded and went back to his meal. 

When they were finished Milan insisted on paying and Pastrnak gave him an over dramatic kiss on the cheek. Rambling something about a rookie contract and Milan being his hero. That’s when Connor realized he was joking. 

 

“It’s going to snow soon,” said Pastrnak happily as they walked to Mike’s Pastry. He looked way too happy about the prospect. Connor thought of the mountains of snow waiting for them in Alberta and kept his mouth shut. He didn’t share Pastrnak’s enthusiasm for winter weather. 

Milan and Pastrnak stopped behind a large group of people and Connor almost tripped over the curb at the sudden halt. 

“There’s always a line,” Milan laughed and Pastrnak shrugged, tugging the hood of his coat up and his hat down. 

“It’s worth it,” Pastrnak said, and Milan nodded. 

“For sure.” 

“You’ll have to try the chocolate chip,” said Milan, addressing Connor. 

Pastrnak nodded, “chocolate chip, is best.” 

Conversation dwindled as they waited in a comfortable silence. The calm was interrupted by Milan’s phone ringing. He worked quickly to pull it out of the pocket of his coat. 

“Hey babe,” he said with a smile. It must be Brittany thought Connor, suddenly Milan’s face dropped and he frowned.

“Yeah, shit, I’ll head back now, one sec.” Milan said quickly. He looked at Connor and Pastrnak. 

“Hey- Val’s sick and Brit’s with her in the emergency room, I need to head back up to the hotel and see if I can get a flight out tonight, Pasta- can you help Connor get back to the hotel, and grab me a few cannoli and a lobster tail, I gotta go, it was good seeing you!” he said and suddenly he was lost in the crowd leaving Connor alone with Pastrnak. 

“Hope Val is okay,” said Pastrnak, “must be scary, hard with family so far.” 

Connor turned to look at Pastrnak, surprised by how sad his voice sounded. Connor cocked is head to the side. 

“Your family close by?” he asked and Pastrnak shook his head. 

“Daddy died when I was younger, mom and siblings still in Czech, dog too.” He explained. It suddenly struck Connor that while he had the weight of a franchise on his shoulders his family was at least in the same country. Pastrnak was nearly completely alone. 

“You’ve been here alone since you were drafted?” Connor asked and Pastrnak nodded. 

“Stayed with Krej my first year when I was in Boston, and lived with Malcolm Subban when I was in Providence, got my own place in city my second year though.” Pastrnak explained. Connor frowned, realizing how lonely that sounded. 

“That’s cool,” he said again and Pastrnak smiled. “Yes, apartment very close to arena, even have washer and dryer in unit!” 

Connor thought about the house he had bought from Hallsy, about the things he had taken for granted even though his roommates were older. 

He struggled to think of a response but was saved when it was there turn to order. The gruff Italian American woman quick in taking their order and cash, shoving a box roughly into Connor’s hands before shouting for whoever was next. 

“Want to come back for drink?” Pastrnak asked watching as Connor shifted his weight side to side uncomfortably as they left Mike’s. For some reason he wasn’t ready to go back to the hotel.

He nodded without thinking, too caught up in the way the streetlights were making Pastrnak’s face almost glow. He was alone, but at the same time he seemed so happy. Connor almost envied him but wasn’t sure why. 

Pastrnak wasn’t kidding when he said he lived close by. He led Connor to a character heavy building on the corner and buzzed himself in. Connor followed silently to the elevator and watched as Pastrnak hit the button for the ninth floor. The doors opened and Pastrnak made his way down the hall, he stopped at a nondescript white door and tugged keys from his pocket to unlock it. 

“Makes self comfy,” Pastrnak said, taking off his boots and hanging his coat up by the door. Connor followed suit then followed Pastrnak through the modest apartment as he turned on the lights. 

“Nice place,” Connor said, looking at the granite counters in the kitchen that opened into the living room. Pastrnak had a plush looking gray couch with a few throw pillows. There was a dark coffee table and a few matching side tables. The entire space was decorated in soft grays and other neutral colors. It looked more sophisticated than Connor was expecting, but also seemed cozy. 

“Have seat, make comfy,” Pastrnak said again gesturing to the couch. Connor sat and Pastrnak disappeared in the direction of the kitchen, he mumbled something about putting the cannoli boxes into the refrigerator. 

There was a book on the coffee table, the cover covered in Czech lettering, a bookmark poking out about half way through. Pastrnak returned a moment later holding two beers with similar Czech writing. 

“Thanks,” Connor said accepting the drink, wondering how he had found himself in David Pastrnak’s apartment, drinking beer. 

“Want to watch Wild play Sharks?” Pastrnak asked and Connor shrugged nodding. Hockey was something he understood. 

Pastrnak took a slip of his beer and pushed up the sleeves of his long sleeve tee shirt. Connor’s gaze fell to the sleeve tattoo he had. 

“Did it hurt?” Connor asked without thinking, gesturing to the ink. He took a sip of his own beer, holding it over his tongue to mask his embarrassment. 

“Not too bad,” Pastrnak said, “One on chest hurt more.” He pulled down the collar of his shirt, exposing more ink. 

Connor found himself leaning forward, trying to get a better look at the writing. He smiled when he realized it was hockey themed. 

“Nice,” he said. He looked up, finding his gaze locked on Pastrnak’s lips. He watched as Pastrnak ran his tongue over the lower one. Connor swallowed hard. Intrusive thoughts flooded his mind. He wondered what Pastrnak’s tongue tasted like. 

He looked up into Pastrnak’s eyes. They were clear and light blue, and closer than Connor had expected them to be. 

“Tell me if no,” Pastrnak whispered and continued to lean forward slowly. Connor stumbled forward, meeting Pastrnak in the middle. His lips parted and Pastrnak licked into his mouth. He tasted like beer; though Connor was sure he did as well. His lips were soft and warm, the stubble shading his jaw rough against Connor’s own smooth skin.

Connor reached up and tugged the beanie off of Pastrnak’s head, then ran his fingers through the light messy hair. Pastrnak bit down on Connor’s lower lip and Connor moaned. He pulled away a second later, and gave Connor a broken smile. Connor growled low in his throat and yanked Pastrnak forward, flopping backwards himself as they went so he could tangle their legs together, Pastrnak a warm heavy weight on top of him grounding him. Pastrnak attacked the line of his throat before reconnected their lips. 

Pastrnak pushed himself up onto his elbows, he and Connor continuing to pant into each other’s mouths. Connor could feel Pastrnak through his jeans, hard and probably just as aching as Connor himself was. Pastrnak reached down and palmed Connor causing him to whine softly, hips bucking upwards trying to find more friction. 

Pastrnak pulled away. “Do you want?” he asked, concern clouding his voice. 

Despite his better judgment, Connor nodded. “Yes.” Pastrnak smiled, and sucked a bruise just above the scar on Connor’s collarbone. He tugged off his tee shirt, playing with the hem of Connors sweater. Connor sat up and tugged it off, tossing it onto the floor. Pastrnak licked, kissed and sucked his way down Connor’s neck, chest and stomach before dipping his fingers below the waistband of Connor’s jeans. He mouthed at the button before popping it open. Connor bucked up, helping Pastrnak wiggle them down. 

Pastrnak grinned and proceeded to take Connor apart.


End file.
